Kitazaki
Kitazaki is a young man that is the most powerful and youngest of Lucky Clover. He is the alter-ego of Dragon Orphnoch. At one point he was one of the operators for the Delta Gear until he got bored of it. Personality Kitazaki is very arrogant and self-absorbed often referring to himself as the 'strongest lifeform,' due to his abilities. These talents also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on the suffering of others as fun. He appears to tire of things that are considered addictive like the Delta Gear. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled Takumi Inui as Kamen Rider Faiz and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. He would occasionally use his ability to turn people to ash to bully and tease Takumi. By episode 49, he was intent on killing Teruo Suzuki, who was revealed to be the Orphnoch King, to prove his superiority, with his comrades Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma forced to fight him to protect the boy. History Kitazaki is the one who killed the members of the Ryusei School as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta and suffered his first loss to Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Takumi and his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Teruo is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Kitazaki decided to prove his strength by killing Teruo while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Kitazaki was killed by the Orphnoch King and his face was eaten by the monster. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Dragon Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the Kamen Rider 555 video game. Abilities ﻿Outside of his Orphnoch form, Kitazaki can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch and has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. - Form 2= }} - Delta= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. }}